


Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Feminization, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: It was blood red lips and a little black skirt. Hair parted into braids and it was going to be Dean's first class ticket straight to hell.





	Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> so this was an anonymous request that i received via my tumblr blog and it was supposed to be a short drabble that unfortunately (or fortunately depending on the way that you look at it) took on a life of it's own and turned into this.

Dean said it in passing one day. Sam can’t remember what prompted the conversation but Dean was all of the sudden telling him about this one girl that he met in some town that they had passed through. She was pretty, with curves in all the right places. She was wearing this short skirt and her hair was pulled back into these two french braids that Dean absolutely loved because he was pulled her back into the back restroom, he was able to grab ahold of her braids and pulled them and she made the most beautiful sounds. And her lips were painted with this cherry red lipstick that left marks all over Dean’s skin.

By the time that Dean was done telling the story, got finished with telling Sam everything that she did to him and what he did to her, Sam had to disappear into the bathroom, blush coating his face and he imagined that it was actually him that Dean was talking about, not her. Some nameless girl in some nameless diner in some nameless town.

Dean dropped him off at school with a smile on his lips and he once again made some comment about how Sam’s hair was getting even longer and Sam nearly ran out of the car because he was letting it grow out on purpose. Had ever since Dean told him that story.

Sam watched as the Impala pulled out of the school parking lot and Dean drove off to god knows where.

Then making sure that no one noticed him, Sam hoisted his backpack higher up on his shoulders and walked off campus, heading towards the little drug store, his stomach in complete knots as he thought about what he was about to do.

He wasn’t even sure if Dean wanted him in this way but the way that Dean looked at him as he told Sam that story, there was something in his face, in his eyes that Sam thought… he thought that maybe there was something there that probably shouldn’t be there. Like there was some kind of message that Sam was supposed to decode, use that big brain of his.

The bell that was over the door jingled as Sam walked into the small drug store and the guy behind the counter glanced up from the magazine he was reading, eyed Sam once before going back to reading whatever he was reading, completely uninterested in the unassuming boy that had just walked into the store.

First he found a small package of black hair ties and he didn’t really think much about holding onto them as he searched for the next thing that was on his list to get.

Honestly he was overwhelmed when he walked down the aisle where the make-up was and his stomach flipped when he stopped in front of the lipstick, seeing all the different shades of red that there were. He didn’t want to get this wrong. He didn’t want to get this wrong for Dean.

Dean hadn’t said much about what kind of red that the girl was wearing other than the fact that it was cherry red lipstick and it left marks all over his body. Sam swallowed around the lump in his throat and grabbed a deep, rich color and walked away before he could change his mind.

The last thing that was on his list really made his stomach turn. The store had a small section of clothes in the back corner and there wasn’t much in the selection of skirts. But he picked one that looked short and it was pleated and like with the lipstick, he grabbed it and headed toward the counter.

When Sam laid everything down on the counter, the guy set down his magazine and eyed Sam before ringing it all up. Sam couldn’t even bring himself to lie and say that he was buying it all for his girlfriend.

He pulled out a crumpled twenty and the guy bagged his items and gave Sam back his change and Sam practically ran out of the store feeling completely sick to his stomach.

He hoped that Dean wasn’t back at the motel and it seemed that something played out in his favor because the Impala wasn’t parked out front of their door and he rushed into their small room, the door slamming behind him.

Sam threw his backpack off to the side and disappeared off into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

It took him longer than he thought it would have to actually start moving, to take the skirt and the lipstick and hair ties out of the cheap, plastic bag and stand in front of the mirror and actually do this.

He started with his hair, parting it down the middle. His fingers trembled as he laid sections of hair over sections of hair and tied it off at the end with the hair ties. Then, without thinking too much, he pulled the lipstick out and carefully applied it to his lips, red pigment painting the soft pink color of his mouth. After that, he slid out of his ratty jeans and pulled on the little skirt and groaned when he saw that his underwear was sticking out at the bottom of the skirt. He pulled his underwear off then looked at himself in the mirror.

The braids were messy and they weren’t even. Too much hair in one, too little in the other. The lipstick looked too dark on his lips, not like the cherry red that Dean had described and while he couldn’t see his whole body in the mirror, he knew that he didn’t fill the skirt out like that girl would have. His body was straight, complete with a tiny waist and no curves and his legs went on for days and all at once he hated all of it.

It didn’t look right on him. It never would and Dean would never imagine him instead of that girl.

Then Sam heard the door to their motel room open and his stomach dropped because Dean was back and he was in the middle of the bathroom when he should have been at school.

“Sam?” Dean’s voice called out and Sam jumped at the sound of it, knowing that Dean noticed his backpack. “Sam, are you here?”

Sam swallowed thickly. “Yeah.” He squeaked out, hoping that Dean could hear him through the bathroom door. Maybe, if he rushed, he could get rid of the lipstick that was on his lips and his hair, Dean would never know about the braids. “Yeah, I’m here.”

A quiet moment passed and then Dean was standing right outside of the bathroom door. “Schools not out yet.” That wasn’t a question. “Are you alright, Sammy?”

Sammy. That childhood nickname that further solidified the fact that Sam was nothing more than Dean’s kid brother.

“Yeah.” Another squeaky shout. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just… I just wasn’t feeling too well.”

Sam could practically see the frown on Dean’s face. “Do you want me to… I mean, are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah.” That same damn squeak, another lie. “I’m fine, Dean. Just give me a moment.”

And Sam thought that Dean was going to but then the doorknob to the bathroom rattled and Sam’s heart beat through his chest and he was so glad that he had locked the door.

“Sammy, will you open the door, please?” Dean asked. A hint of fear laced his voice.

“I don’t think… I don’t think that I can do that, Dean.” Sam ran his sweaty palms down the front of his skirt and wished that he could just completely disappear.

“Sam.” It was a warning. “Sammy, open the door.”

“I’m fine, Dean.” Sam was so close to tears now. “Really. Just… leave me alone.”

Another quiet moment passed and then there was a muffled bang, like Dean had dropped his head against the door. “Please, Sam. Just open the door.” Sam didn’t move. “If you don’t, I’ll break it down. Sammy… please.”

Sam looked up at himself in the mirror again before he took a deep breath and turned towards the door because he knew that Dean wasn’t lying. He would break down the door, just to make sure that Sam was okay.

“Okay.” Sam whispered, just barely loud enough for Dean to hear. “Okay. I’m opening the door.”

Dean was standing just on the other side, nearly on top of the door and Sam couldn’t bring himself to look up at his big brother.

“Sam?” Dean whispered, al that fear now replaced with something that he couldn’t place. “Sam… Sammy. Baby, will you look at me?”

Maybe it was the baby that did him in or maybe it was the breathless desperation that was in Dean’s voice but it was something that made Sam look up.

Dean raised his hand, bringing it up to just hover over the side of Sam’s face and he was shaking, trembling, like he was scared to touch Sam.

“Sam…” Dean muttered and Sam wasn’t sure that his voice would work so he leaned into the touch, Dean’s hand cupping his cheek and it felt right. Dean made a sound in the back of his throat and the next thing that Sam knew was that Dean had him pressed up against the wall, body pressed up flush against his and now Sam wasn’t sure if this was actually happening. “Sammy… You… God, Sammy…” Dean was breathless.

“Do you like it, Dean?” Sam asked, his voice barely above a whisper and he wasn’t be cocky, like he knew that this is what his brother wanted because he wasn’t sure. He really wasn’t. Not until he heard it from Dean himself.

“God, yes.” Dean was right there, staring at him, his lips hovering right over Sam’s. They were breathing the same air, Dean sucking all the oxygen out of Sam’s lungs. “Yes, Sam. Yes. You did this for me? All for me?”

“All for you, Dean.” Sam repeated.

And there was a moment that passed where Dean was looking at Sam like he couldn’t believe that he was right there underneath his fingertips and then Dean was kissing Sam, hard and demanding and possessive and Sam just molded against Dean’s body.

“I want you, Sam.” Dean said, breaking the kiss, his hand running up the side of Sam’s body, along his leg and Sam didn’t stop him as Dean’s hand went further up his thigh, slipping under the skirt. A feral grunt escaped Dean’s lips as Dean continued to drag his hand up the silky smooth skin and he didn’t stop feeling skin. “God, Sam, I need you.”

Sam was sure that he was going to explode when he nodded his head. He nodded his head, ducking his head to kiss Dean again because he needed to do something. “I need you too. Please, Dean. Please.” Sam begged.

Dean lifted Sam up, wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist as he turned him around and dropped him on the bed. Sam bounced on the bed and Dean hovered over him, his arms on either side of his little brother, trapping him against the bed and muscle and Dean couldn’t help himself as he bent down and laid claim to Sam’s red lips again.

Then Dean was gone and he was pushing up the hem of Sam’s shirt, pushing it up his flat stomach, lips following just behind, biting and sucking at the pale flesh. Sam grabbed fist full of the comforter underneath him, shivering as Dean continued to take his slow time kissing up Sam’s body. It was so much. Too much for Sam’s little body and he grabbed Dean’s shoulders, his nails digging into the muscle and still Dean was taking his time, memorizing Sam’s body.

It was too slow and Sam reached down to grab ahold of the hem of his shirt, with the intent of pulling it off his body but Dean covered Sam’s hand and bit down into the meatiest part of Sam’s stomach. Sam squealed out in surprise.

Finally Dean pulled Sam’s shirt off his body and he threw it somewhere behind him, it forgotten and he stared down at the perfect that was laying underneath him in nothing more than a skirt and red lipstick.

“Please, Dean.” Sam wasn’t sure what he was begging for. He was just begging for Dean. “Please. I’m yours. All yours. Please.”

The sound that Dean made was no human. It was wild and animalistic and hungry and he wrapped his arm around Sam’s small body, yanking the boy off the bed, pulling Sam up to him, to his mouth.

Sam gasped and it turned into a moan when Dean closed his mouth around Sam’s nipple. Sam’s entire body went rigid in Dean’s hold, body already overwhelmed.

“Relax, baby boy.” Dean said into Sam’s skin. “Relax. I’m gonna take care of ya. Real good care of ya.”

It took a moment, Sam’s heart pounding through his chest but he relaxed his muscles, allowing himself to turn to putty. Allowing for Dean to take complete control. While Sam forced himself to relax, Dean continued to press kisses all over Sam’s chest, wet, wide, open mouth kisses all over that little boy chest and each one set Sam on fire.

“All mine.” Dean professed into Sam’s chest and there was something that ran through Sam. All Dean’s. He was all Dean’s.

Dean closed his mouth back around the nipple that he had previously sucked on and Sam arched up off the bed even more, arching his body up into Dean and he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, trapping Dean in a prison that was made of his own body. Sam was muttering, begging for more, begging for all of Dean.

“Dean, ple… please.” Sam’s mouth was parted, taking in little shallow breaths. “I need… I need you. Please. I need you inside of me."

“Much too pretty to be begging like that, baby boy.” Dean purred as he ran his tongue in a firm circle over and over the raised bud before he bit down, sucking and pulling on it with his teeth and then he let go only to do it all over again, up to the point that Sam was nearly crying out, grabbing onto Dean, pleas falling from his lips.

“De… Dean… god. Dean, fuck.” Sam’s hands wound up in Dean’s hair, his fingers turning into fists as he pulled against Dean.

Dean continued what he was doing, biting and pulling to the point that he knew that it had to hurt Sam but Sam kept begging for more, wrapped his legs impossibly tight around Dean and kept his head pressed against his chest so Dean continued. Dean can nearly taste blood and Sam has his head thrown back, his long neck exposed still pleading.

Sam’s heart was hammering against his chest under Dean’s mouth.

“Dean… please, Dean… the other one…”

Dean lifted his head and looked down at his little brother, a smirk puling at his lips. “Yeah?” He taunted. “You want this? You want me to bite your little boy tits raw?” Sam groaned as he nodded his head.

“Yes. Please, Dean.”

“You think that you could come from just this? From just my mouth?” The thought of Sam coming like that had Dean impossibly hard in his jeans.

And Sam nodded. He looked at Dean, his eyes wide and his mouth open, that little pink tongue just barely resting on his red lips and he nodded his head.

“Fuck, Sam.” Dean sounded like he had be punched and he bent his head, mouth closing around Sam’s other nipple, starting the same process all over again.

Sam thrashed under Dean, his hands kept Dean bound and he was trembling underneath Dean, shaking as Dean continued his assault. Half finished sentences fell past Sam’s lips and yeah, if Dean kept this up, he was going to come just like this.

Dean wants him to, wants him to come with just his mouth latched around him. 

“Come on, baby boy. Come for me.” Dean said and Sam moaned out.

It didn’t take much, Sam’s little body overly sensitive and so responsive to Dean’s touch. Sam rutted up against Dean, trying to gain some kind of friction, any kind of friction and then Sam’s body went rigid, tense and he was coming.

It was one of the most beautiful things that Dean ever laid witness to and he pulled away with a wet pop, Sam’s nipples red and swollen and raw and Sam is still writhing under him. The urgency that Dean previously felt to have Sam in his mouth seemed to completely disappear as he looked down at the perfect image that was his brother.

Sam did this for him. Braided his hair, got himself lipstick. Put on a fucking skirt. All for him and Dean wasn’t sure how exactly he was supposed to handle that information.

“God, Sam…” Dean whispered, bringing his hand back up to cup Sam’s cheek, his thumb rubbing just under Sam’s red bottom lip. “You have no idea how much… how long I’ve wanted you.” Years, it was years. Probably even longer than that. He’s wanted Sam even before he knew what want was.

“Yeah?” Sam almost sounded relieved. Like it wasn’t the only sick one, the only one who was wanting things that no brother should want. “I thought… You were always with girls and I thought…”

“They were never you, Sammy.” Dean answered. “Always wanted you. Always just you.” Dean kissed him again.

Sam gasped suddenly and pulled away, the first rational thought crossing his head since he walked out of that bathroom. “Dad.” Sam whispered. “What about dad?”

Dean stared down at him, frowning ever so slightly. “Yeah, what about him?”

Sam scoffed. “He can’t… If he finds out, Dean, finds out about us, about this, he’ll… he’ll…”

“He’ll what, Sammy? Dad ain’t gonna do nothing to us. You know why?” Sam shook his head. “Because he ain’t ever gonna find out and you know what I’ll do if he does find out?” Again Sam shook his head. “I’ll run away. Take you with me. This is us, Sammy and nobody is going to take you away from me.”

Sam gasped at the declaration and he grabbed Dean to kiss him again. Then Sam was pushing at his chest, pushing Dean off of him. “I wanna see you, Dean. I wanna taste you.”

Dean looked down at himself and saw that he was still fully dressed, still wearing clothes while Sam was in nothing more than that skirt (which Dean had every intention to keep Sam in).

Dean rolled over, dropping onto the bed next to Sam and Sam climbed on top of Dean, crawling up Dean’s body as he fingers grabbed at Dean’s clothes, his shirt, trying to get Dean naked.

“Carefully, baby.” Dean chuckled as Sam all but ripped Dean’s over shirt open. “We’ve got all day. Ain’t no need to rush.”

Sam didn’t say anything. Instead he moved back down Dean’s body, unbuttoning Dean’s jeans and Dean wiggled out of them. Sam was touching, kissing everything that he could touch. Dean sped up the process of getting taking all his clothes off and he shrugged out of his over shirt and peeled his black t-shirt off. Sam sat back on his heels, his brow furrowed and Dean just shrugged.

“You were takin’ too long.” Dean answered simply and Sam huffed out a breath, playing the agitated brother.

But Dean was naked and Sam was on top of him and Sam was looking at him like he was trying to decide what he wanted to do first.

Slowly, almost tentatively, Sam wrapped his hand around the base of Dean’s cock, running his fingers up and down him gently and it felt like Dean had all the air sucked out of his lungs and he threw his head back onto the bed. Sam repositioned himself, pushing Dean’s legs open and settled in between them like he was always supposed to be there.

Dean moaned when Sam’s tongue peeked out past his lips and laid a little kitten lick to the head of Dean’s cock. 

Dean fisted the sheets underneath him.

Sam eyed Dean for a second, almost like he was evaluating Dean’s reaction and then he did it again, another small, short kitten lick, just barely there and Dean’s hands only gripped the sheets tighter. “Yeah, baby boy. Just like that.” Dean muttered.

Another quick glance up at Dean and then Sam parted his lips and took Dean into his mouth. He went slow, running his lips over the head of his cock before he took Dean in deeper, another inch, another lick to the sensitive spot right under the head and Dean made another sound like he had been hit in the gut.

Sam’s mouth felt good, warm and wet and still Sam was swallowing Dean, taking him further in almost like he had done this before. Something furled in Dean’s stomach at the thought of Sam doing this with someone else. Mixed reactions, one part amazement that Sam would have wanted to practice to do this right, two parts possessiveness that he wouldn’t have been Sam’s first.

Dean let go of the sheets and laid a hand against Sam’s face. Sam looked up at Dean.

“Ever done this before?” Dean asked. “You ever sucked someone off, Sammy?”

Sam’s eyes widened and he shook his head, his red stained lips still wrapped around Dean’s cock and Dean collapsed back down on the bed. There were tears in Sam’s eyes and his mouth was stuffed full and Sam looked beautiful like his. A perfect picture of innocence and sin all wrapped up into one.

Sam gripped Dean’s hips and hollowed his cheeks around Dean, sucking him deeper until Dean was sure that he was hitting the back of Sam’s throat and yet Sam just swallowed around him.

“Fuck, Sammy. Shit.” Dean fisted a hand in Sam’s hair and pulled on in, causing Sam to moan around Dean which only sent vibration up his entire body causing Dean to literally shake. “Fuck, you keep that up and I’m gonna come.”

Sam shot a glance up at Dean before wrapped his slender fingers around the little bit that he couldn’t reach with his mouth and it looked like, in face Dean was certain, that Sam was smirking.

“Don’t wanna… don’t wanna come up.” Dean moaned out but Sam only sucked around him harder, almost like he wanted Dean to come in his mouth.

Then it struck him that that was exactly what Sam wanted and it was that realization, mixed with the perfect feeling of Sam’s mouth, that pushed him over the edge. Dean came with Sam’s name on his lips and Sam swallowed everything, milking Dean through the after shocks.

Sam pulled off with a smirk on his face and the lipstick smeared and Dean grabbed ahold of Sam’s head, pulling him up to kiss the breath out of him.

It didn’t take much for Dean to get hard again. The feeling of Sam’s soft skin and the cotton pull of the skirt that he was wearing was enough for Dean and he flipped the two of them over again.

Loose strands had fallen out of Sam’s short braids, hair fanning out around his face like a little halo.

“Did I do good, Dean?” Sam asked, staring up at Dean, that little cocksure smirk on his lips and Dean kissed it off Sam’s face.

“So good, Sammy boy. You were perfect.” Dean answered.

Sam hummed happily.

Dean reached down between their two bodies and grabbed ahold of Sam’s cock, running the pad of his thumb over the head and Sam jerked up towards Dean.

“Please, Dean."

“You want me, baby boy?” Dean taunted, still running his thumb over the tip and Sam shuddered. “You want me to split you wide open on my cock, fill you up? Stuffed full of me?”

“Yes.” Sam gasped.

Dean kissed Sam again, long and hard before he started his trek down Sam’s body. Sam threw back his head, baring his neck to Dean and Dean sucked a deep, purple mark in the crook of Sam’s collarbone. He ran his tongue over it lovingly, loving the way how Sam looked wearing his mouth.

Dean shoved Sam’s thighs apart, spreading them wide on either side of his broad shoulders. Sam wiggled against Dean, nearly screaming out when Dean blew air out across his exposed hole.

“Dean!” Sam yelped when Dean closed the distance, flattening his tongue as he trailed it over Sam’s balls, continuing his way down until his tongue was pressed up against his hole. One firm lick and then Dean pulled away.

Sam whined, he actually whined at the lost of contact but Dean just kissed the soft skin of Sam’s thigh, biting at the meaty flesh there causing Sam to jump.

Dean shifted his body, just a little bit, getting comfortable between Sam’s legs before he licked another broad stripe, slow and wet.

“Dean. God, Dean.” Sam moaned.

Dean smirked against Sam. “There you go, baby boy. Tell me what you like.”

He licked at the tight ring of muscle, slow curls of his tongue, letting the tip of his tongue dig in a little deeper with each pass. He flicked his tongue against the center of him and then pressed it there and held it steady.

Sam jumped and made a sound that sounded like the beginning of a word but was choked off before he could get his voice to actually say anything.

Dean pushed harder, making his tongue grow stiffer and he pressed in more, pushing in past that outer ring of muscle. Sam was shuddering, muscles shaking as he tried to keep still.

“That feel good, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

“Can’t hear your head rattle, Sammy babe. You like that? Does it feel good?”

Sam nodded his head again. “Yes. Yes, it feels good. It feels so good. Fuck, Dean.”

Dean moved his hands to grab at Sam, to pull his cheeks apart. Sam reached down, grabbing the back of his knees and held his legs open wide for Sam, way too far gone to even think about blushing about what he was doing, opening himself up for Dean.

A few more long, slow drags of Dean’s tongue and Sam hadn’t stopped moaning and the longer that Dean did that, the sweeter the sounds seemed to get. Little pants, little moans, sounds that were almost like they were being punched out of him. Sam rolled his hips against Dean, moving against him, urging Dean’s tongue further inside of him.

“Dean, please. I need you inside of me. Please, please, please…” Sam was chanting it now.

“Alright, alright.” Dean finally said, dropping Sam’s thighs onto the bed. “Told you once already that you were too pretty to be begging. Just hold on. Alright, baby boy?” Dean kissed around Sam’s hipbone before pulling away and walking over to his duffle.

Sam propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Dean rummaged around, grabbing whatever he was looking for.

Dean walked back to the bed and dropped the bottle of lube down next to Sam, intending to tear open the condom that he grabbed but Sam’s hand closed around his.

“I just… I just want you.” Sam whispered, eyeing the little package in Dean’s hands before looking up at Dean. “I trust you. I just wanna… wanna feel you.”

Dean groaned, taking note of the blush that was on Sam’s face and threw the condom to the side. “Yeah, yeah okay. Whatever you want, Sammy.”

Dean pressed his fingers in the middle of Sam’s chest and pushed him down onto the bed. Sam laid back willingly. Dean grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the cap open and dribbled some onto his fingers, rubbing it over Sam’s hole, pushing a single finger in, watching the way that Sam’s face lit up in pleasure.

Dean didn’t waste any time fingering Sam open, the need to be inside of him just as strong as the need for Sam to feel Dean inside of him.

He positioned himself in between Sam’s legs and grabbed Sam’s head to kiss him as he pushed inside of Sam, pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

Sam cried out, clenching around Dean, tears threatened to fall and Dean had every intention to kiss them away.

“I got you, baby boy. I got you.” Dean said against Sam’s lips. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Dean continued to push into Sam, inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt, his hips flush up against Sam and he dropped his head to rest it against Sam’s forehead. His breaths fell heavily on Sam’s face and Sam met them with his own.

“Fuck, Sammy. You feel so good. So tight.” Dean stared down at his little brother.

Sam squirmed and wiggled, driving Dean impossibly deeper inside of him, the skirt bunched up between their bodies. Dean pulled his hips back, nearly pulling all the way out before he drove back in hard.

Then Dean flipped them over, turning them over to where Sam was now straddling Dean’s hips, Dean still deep inside of him. Sam gasped as he braced himself against Dean’s shoulders. 

His hair was nearly all out of the braid now.

Dean wrapped his fingers around the back of Sam’s neck and pulled him back down to kiss him again as Sam rocked forward, raising himself up before lowering himself back down and this time Dean moaned out, low and deep.

He trailed his hand down Sam’s face, briefly stopping to finger at the spot that he had previously sucked on, hot, white spots danced across his vision at the sight of it already turning purple before he dropped his hand lower.

His breathing hitched in his throat as he ran his fingertips over it, the slight bulging of Sam’s flat belly.

“Shit, Sammy.” Dean groaned and Sam looked down, resting his hand over Dean’s, feeling the way that Dean had him so completely stuffed full.

It was too much, Sam sitting on top of him, a beautiful, messy image and he wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the way that Sam was still touching that spot where he could feel Dean’s cock in his stomach, rocking his hips forward.

Dean slipped his hand under Sam’s skirt and wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and Sam jumped a little at the contact.

“Come on, Sammy. Come for me.” Dean begged. “I wanna see it. Come on, baby boy.”

Sam continued to lift and lower himself on Dean’s cock, hitting that spot right within him that caused him to moan with every touch and with the stimulation of Dean’s hand Sam lost it, crying out Dean’s name as he dug his nails into Dean’s shoulders, desperate to hold onto something.

After that, it didn’t take much for Dean to come, with Sam clenched around him and Sam chanting his name like a melody.

Dean came with a soft shout and his brother’s name once again back on his lips. Sam still moved, dragging the last few bits out of Dean and Dean threw his head back on the bed with a light thump.

Sam lifted himself off of Dean and laid down beside him, body right there but not touching, almost like he was scared that after everything they went through, it wasn’t okay for him to touch anymore.

Dean rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arm around Sam, pulling Sam as close as he could get him.

Sam was a mess. Eyes watery, lipstick smeared on his lips, the braids were nearly non-exsistent now but if Dean died and that was the last thing he saw, he would die happy.

“Fucking beautiful.” Dean muttered against Sam’s lips. “So fucking beautiful. You know that, Sammy?”

Sam looked at him with his eyes wide and Dean could tell that Sam didn’t quite believe it.

“Seriously. So fucking beautiful."

 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, comments and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
